


Live Demonstration

by Arkada



Series: Tony Stark's Unofficial Guide To Sleeping With Two Gods At Once [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Thor has a plan, Thunderfrostiron - Freeform, Voyeurism, it goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been ignoring his lovers. Thor and Tony decide to show him what he's missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Avengers. Must get around to remedying this situation.

“Do you know what I think, my mortal?” Thor asks, leaning over Tony’s shoulder and nuzzling at his neck. 

Tony’s never been a fan of pet names, but ‘my mortal’ is better than ‘baby’, ‘sugarpie’, or anything else Tony has ever heard – read, it doesn’t make him want to throw up. Besides, turnabout is fair play. 

“What do you think, _my god?_ ” he answers Thor, raising his arms to hug his god’s head. 

“I think Loki has been ignoring us of late.” Thor presses kisses down Tony’s neck and it’s not like Tony’s about to complain, but does Thor want him to talk or melt?

“Has he?” he manages, embarrassingly breathy. His organs are already starting to drip, he’s sure of it. 

“He has not left your library in three days,” Thor says, backing away a little, thank god. “And I, for one, am feeling lonely.” 

Now Thor mentions it, Tony feels the same way, from Loki’s end, that is, because Thor wouldn’t know how to neglect his partners if he tried. “Yeah, but it’s not like we keep him chained to the bed or anything. Not that I’m not up for that, but I think he’d try to kill us both. Again.” 

“Indeed.” 

“So give the guy his space. It’s probably something important, and anyway the best thing about a three-way is that if somebody wants a break, the others don’t get left hanging.” 

“If I did not know better, I would think you read my mind.” 

“Oh?” Does Thor want to make sure Tony’s not left hanging? Because that’s shaping up into a great idea right now. 

“I think we should show Loki exactly what he is missing by avoiding us.” 

“Oooh. That’s the kind of plan I can get behind.” 

Thor squeezes his shoulder in flirtatious warning. “I did not say you could go behind.” 

Tony pouts, because being behind Thor is one of his favorite positions. 

(Though if pressed, he will admit they’re _all_ his favorite position (but he does insist on some kind of cushioning if there’s kneeling involved.)) 

“Didn’t say I couldn’t, either,” Tony says with a grin, and that’s enough fore-foreplay for Thor to scoop him up in his arms and carry him to what’s rapidly becoming _their_ bedroom, judging by the amount of time the three of them spend in it. 

“Hey, Jarvis,” Tony calls out, once the door’s shut and Thor’s laid him down on the bed. “Stream this to anything Loki can see, okay?” 

“ _I am sure he will be delighted to be disturbed from his study, sir._ ” 

“He will be when he sees this,” Tony predicts, and starts pulling his clothes off. Really, he should try just wearing sweatpants and nothing but, for all the time he spends undressing. 

But Loki’s watching, and they’re supposed to be making him madly jealous, so he goes slowly, stretching as he does, trying to show off while simultaneously hiding just how much he’s looking at Thor doing the same thing. 

To be honest, Loki’s probably looking at Thor too, but Tony doesn’t blame him, because who wouldn’t? 

Tony could go on and on about ‘sculpted marble’ and ‘Adonis-like physique’ but really he’s just settled on _edible_ for Thor and _sharp_ for Loki because otherwise he’d do nothing but stare and compose odes to their god bods. Simply put, Thor is hot, and Tony’s already impatient for him to hurry up and get over here so Tony can screw him. 

Tony tosses away his last item of clothing and hunts down lube while Thor finishes. He’s naked on the bed when Tony turns back, tube in hand, and Thor smiles, warm and wide. 

“Allow me,” he says, hand outstretched, and Tony passes him the lube- 

And the door bangs open to admit a flustered-looking Loki, cheeks flushed, hair tangled, breathing heavily. Oh, and almost stabbing right through his tight leather pants. 

“What?” Tony cries, vaguely disappointed. “I figured we’d actually have to, you know, _do_ something before we got you to run in here because you couldn’t take it any more. I guess you’re just easy, huh?” 

Loki scoffs, but doesn't deny it, and sits down in an armchair near the bed, fingers tented delicately and leaning against his chin.

“Joining us, brother?”

“No,” Loki says, short and clipped. “Your machine gave you up, Stark. I believe you had something to show me.” He waves a hand at the two of them on the bed. “Show away.” 

Oooh. That is another great plan. 

It’s even better than the first plan, because Tony gets to hear how Loki’s breath hitches when Thor stretches himself open. He gets to look over Thor’s head and see Loki leaning in towards them when Tony positions himself. 

He also gets to notice the moment – the first hard thrust into Thor that makes all three of them groan – that has Loki dropping his hands from his chin to his crotch. 

Yeah. See if Loki ignores them for three whole days again. 

Tony just has to make sure that Thor and Loki don’t think of trying this to coax him out of his workshop. 

Or should he make sure they _do_ think of it? That’d be a hell of a show. 

But hey, they’re merciful gods, he could try just asking. 

As soon as he’s not screwing Thor through a mattress for Loki’s benefit, that is.


End file.
